


All Thanks To A Book

by sayaingirl21



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaingirl21/pseuds/sayaingirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas had finally come to terms with his feelings for Dave Strider, though, he has yet to mention anything yet. He may not have to however, all thanks to a book and the blond's curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Thanks To A Book

At first, you thought the feelings filling in the pit of your stomach were hatred, jealousy, and a hint of what seemed to be betrayal. You thought you hated him and all his 'coolkid glory' because he was the one who stole the girl you were flushing for all these sweeps; his idiotic shades, and blond hair, and pink fleshy earth skin. You thought you despised him, yet, as the years went on, the two of you grew closer. Terezi, the one you both seemed to have feelings for, slowly moved out of the picture, causing the bond between you to become even stronger. That's when you began feeling not hatred, but pale for him. That didn't last long either.

You began to notice more things about the other male, like how his hair shines in certain lighting, and that if you looked close enough into those shades you could see a hint of his eyes that hid behind them. You also got palpitations whenever he gave you a smirk. When he smiled, though, that was different. It felt as if your heart stopped beating altogether whenever his soft-looking lips curved into one genuine smile.

God, you were flushing for the idiot so badly. You wanted to caress his hair and pull off those damned shades so you could look right into those eyes of his. You wanted him, all of him. every. single. part. But most of all, you want him to feel the same way, for him to want you, all of you.

You know the cunning and gorgeous Dave Strider wouldn't want a short, nubby-horned troll with a problem with keeping his cool though. Who would? Terezi didn't, hell, Gamzee even ended up running away from your sorry ass as soon as he got the chance. There was no way that pale-fleshed human you were so horns over heels for would have any remote feelings near the flushed quadrant towards you. But that was a dilemma all on it's own and you didn't feel too into the mood to dwell on it.

So, here you are, currently sitting with Strider on a couch in one of the many rooms found on the meteor, both there in silence. You're reading a book while he's doing... whatever the fuck it is he does when he spaces out. Most likely thinking up more ridiculous raps. You're curled up, back pressed against the armrest and knees drawn up as you scan the words on the pages before you. After a few moments, you feel movement next to your feet from the cushion nearby and then hear the clearing of a throat. You look up and Dave is staring right at you expectantly. Sitting up a little and setting down the book you were just reading moments ago, you raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" you ask in a tone hinting slight annoyance. Dave just shrugs, which causes you to roll your eyes. More silence takes up the space between the two of you. You lift the book again and at that moment he decides to speak up. You mentally groan.

"So, what are you reading?" You glance back at the other.

"None of your business." He smirks.

"That just tells me you're reading porn." Dave's smirk grows wider when your face flushes. "See, I so called that, you're reading some kinky-ass alien porn aren't you?"

"It's not porn!" you hiss out.

"Then what is it?"

"Like I said, it's none of your fucking business, Strider." He goes silent once more, which gives you the opportunity to lift your book again and continue. Not even five minutes later, you're rolled off the couch and onto the floor, your book lying next to you. Glowering up at the culprit, you find a smug-looking Strider. He leans over, and oh god, his face is so close. But the moment quickly vanishes as he pulls back with the book in his hands.

"Alright, let's see what's so bad about this..." He looks at the cover and then laughs. You shrink back in slight humiliation until the chuckles dies down. "Oh god Karkat, Fifty Shades Of Grey, really?"

"Shut your face Dave, it's a good book."

"It's a shitty book meant for single women over the age of 40." You scowl.

"That's what you think, this is actually a decent piece of literature, at least compared to what you write. That pathetic excuse of a comic is just a clusterfuck of nonsense and hints of pornography." Dave leans forward daringly and places the book back on the floor next to you, only this time he doesn't move. You don't look away, fearing you might miss something, and the urge to kiss those lips of his grows stronger by the second.

"Dude, this book sucks, the sex isn't even that well-written."

"How would you know, have you read it?" Dave shakes his head.

"No but I've heard about it enough to know that all it is, is mediocre sex scenes and then a little plot in between."

"It's not just sex."

"80 percent of it is, and to be honest, I think I could do better." There's that damn smirk again but none the less you scoff lightly at the remark.

"Really now? You could do better?"

Dave leans closer and you mentally begin to flip the fuck out, he moves to where his mouth is right next to your ear and whispers, "You want to find out?"

A shiver runs down your spine and before you can say no, your body pulls Dave over into a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." He mumbles and pulls you closer. Your lips brush against his needily, but passionately, until you feel his tongue lick them for entrance. You open them willingly and allow him to explore your mouth, a small noise escaping from your lips. The makeout session was soon ended (much to your dismay) for some much needed air; Dave takes this moment to trail a hand under your sweater and you reciprocate by arching lightly into the touch. Letting out a quiet gasp when his fingers trail over your grub scars.

"Mm, purr for me kitten." You hear him coo softly with a hint of teasing causing you scowl a little.

"Don't call me that, Strider." You see him get an unamused look on his face and he reaches up and-oh god he grabbed your horn. Your body tenses up at the feeling and he chuckles as he begins to rub it slowly, too slow for your taste.

"Now, first things first." He spoke as he continued to slowly rub one of the colored nubs on your head. "We need to come up with nice safeword, don't need you getting hurt or something bother you without me knowing. Got an idea?" You thought a moment, shifting a little, ignoring the sensations slowly growing in your nether regions.

"How about 'Fuck you Strider, let me go.'"

"Ha ha no. It needs to be something that won't include any words that you might moan out, I could get mixed signals, that's no good."

"Fine…" You went silent once more with a small grumble before piping out "Pumpkin Squash?" That elicited a snort from the taller male.

"Good for me, now, i'm not going to try anything too drastic since you've never done anything like this before alright? Just say the safeword if you don't like something or want to stop." You nodded and with that, you felt his wrist twist as he continued to pay attention to your horns, causing you to let out a subtle gasp, cheeks flaring as you averted your gaze.

"Look at me." Dave stated simply, his tone slightly commanding making your eyes look into those reflective shades of his. He leaned down and entrapped your lips with his own, nipping at your lower one. He moved his hands down to the lower hem of your sweater and tugged it off, eyes trailing over your upper torso behind his aviators before he sat you up and began undoing your pants. He had them unzipped and tugged off with a quick movement and just like that you were completely naked before your flush crush.

Self-consciousness came over you and you reached down with your hands to cover your bulge which was beginning to unsheath but he quickly grasped your wrists and pulled out some rope from his sylladex. He forced them behind your back and tied them in a nice tight knot before going back to the task at hand.

"Damn Karkat, pretty interesting set you got going on down there, no need to hide it from me." Your only response was the slight shift of your hips, wrists fidgeting in their binds causing Dave to lick his lips. He reached forward and ghosted his hands along your sides for a good moment, fingertips starting from your grubscars then slowly made their way down your hips, thighs, then their way inward, bulge curling in on itself as he did, aniticipating contact.

"Fuck." you hissed out softly as a pale hand generously palmed at the appendage. How was Dave so good at this? He had to have done it before. You pushed down the thoughts of the possibility it might have been someone you know and focused back onto the feeling instead. You let your eyes droop and soon a low moan sounded as he continued to do fluid strokes, making sure your bulge didn't wrap too much around his hand or hurt you in any way.

"You like that don't you? You probably imagined me doing these things to you for so long now. That why you were so eager Kitten, is it what you anticipated?" He murmured out, lips gently sucking around your collar bone in between words. You arched into the touches and nodded. "You want more don't you? You're such a naughty little thing, hm." He purred out. "Maybe if you beg enough like a good kitten should, i'll eat you out." He smirked and your nook quivered at the thought. The human chuckled at the red hue of embarrassment that spread across your cheeks and pulled away. "Come on, beg, there might just be consequences if you don't."

You stared up into his reflective shades, giving a weak glare to the male. He knew you weren't just going to up and beg like some whore in heat. You had too much dignity for that. Dave, taking the hint, frowned in displeasure and pulled you forward, making you lay on his lap facing the floor. Then, you heard a smack and yelped at the sting coming from your ass.

"Beg or I might just have to spank you again Karkat." The Strider stated a-matter-of-factly. You went to retaliate only for another swift sting to travel up through the rest of your body, a whine slipped passed your lips.

"Fuck, Dave you asshole." You groaned. He chuckled and did it again.

"You know what i'm waiting for."

"Screw you i'm no-" Another slap. "Fine god damn!" He stalled his hand after that and waited. "Dave...please...I want more."

"More what, Karkat?"

"I want you to touch me more." your cheeks flared in embarrassment and you averted your gaze. "Please I want it so bad that my nook's practically straining for attention. I...I want you to eat me out then fuck me until I can't walk." There was a moment of silence after the proclamation then a small chuckle.

"So be it Kitten." He set you back onto the ground so you were laying there, looming over you, shades slipping down his nose so a subtle bit of his fiery eyes leered down at you as if a hungry wolf. He was like that for what seemed like an eternity before he finally backed away then dipped down so his face was by your nook.

It didn't take much more than the other to lap at the entrance of your nook for you to moan out with a small gasp. You wanted to just reach over and grab his hair to tug him closer for more but the idiotic binds prevented it. Your toes curled as the tongue dipped into your entrance momentarily before finally he pulled away once again; this time to word that the zipper of his pants.

Once Dave undid the button of his jeans and unzipped them, he quickly tugged them down along with his boxers in a slight hasty manner, your eyes looking straight to his member. It was quite odd looking, you weren't sure what to expect, though, you weren't expecting something so...simple looking. You mentally slapped yourself to get back to the current moment and when you did you heard him mumble something about pain? then were hoisted into his lap and he quickly thrusted into your nook. Your eyes watered slightly and you let out a yelp.

He gave you a moment to get used to the feeling before he pulled out then slammed back in, causing a breathy moan to erupt from your throat. This was certainly a new feeling to you but like hell it was unwelcomed. Pleasure surged through your whole body, legs trembling and mouth letting out incoherent strings of words along with the human's name.

At one point Dave had reached behind and untied the rope, which your hand promptly shot up to claw through the fabric of his shirt and his back, but neither of you cared, too lost in the moment. He got back at you though by pinning you to the floor once again, ramming into you harder as he bit into your shoulder.

"God Dave, i'm close." You groaned out, he just gave a nod into the crook of your neck and sped up the pace, both of you now a mess as you writhed under him, soon enough you arched up with the cry of his name and genetic material spilled from your nook, causing him to groan and release at the sudden tightness. Both of you rode out your orgasms together, eyes screwed shut and hands grasped tightly, your's on his shoulders and Dave's on your waist. Soon, he pulled out with a sigh, relaxing and laying down next to you on his back as he let out some pants and stared up at the ceiling. You joined him in the activity.

It was silent for a while. Just the two of you laying there in comfortable silence until he sat up, shuffling through his sylladex before pulling out a small aid kit.

"I kinda bit you a little too hard, I want to clean it up and you get my back, check for any scratches and whatnot." You nodded and sat up, allowing him to dab up the small wound a moment then you worked on the marks on his back. Once caring for that was all finished he stood, picking you up in his arms soon after and nestled into the couch next to you with a small content sigh, soft lips pressed a kiss to your forehead.

You didn't question anything after that, didn't ask if the two of you were now something or if this was a one time thing. You decided just to let it take it's course for now, and nuzzle into the crook of his neck, the blond already snoring softly. You soon joined him, eyes closing and mind drifting off into a comfortable dream. For the first time in a while since on the meteor, you were truly content.


End file.
